


We'll see about that

by sockadoodledo



Series: My Omega has a Name [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Castiel, Public Sex, Voyeur John, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockadoodledo/pseuds/sockadoodledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a  <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/101477.html?thread=38474853#t38474853">kink meme</a><a></a> prompt (which is in the notes in full because it's quite substantial.)</p><p>The fic contains everything in the tags. The dub con tag refers to John fingering Cas, what follows between Dean and Cas is consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll see about that

**Author's Note:**

> In an A/B/O universe where omegas are treated as second class citizens and have absolutely no rights at all, it is rare for an alpha and an omega to be friends. Dean and Castiel have been inseparable best friends since before they could walk, but when Dean presents as an alpha and Cas presents as an omega things get complicated. Much to Castiel's surprise Dean swears to remain Castiel's friend no matter what happens and refuses to treat him any differently just because he is an omega. But society doesn't look too kindly on their unusual friendship and Dean and Cas have to face some harsh realities. 
> 
> For instance, omegas are required to obey an alpha's commands under the law and it is common practice for alphas to to abuse omegas and demand sex in public. When an alpha asks an omega for sex, they have no choice but to obey and often end up stripping down and performing various sex acts in the street. The practice is so common, that many alphas, like Dean's father, take it for granted. So when Castiel comes over for dinner at Dean's house, like he had done thousands of times before presenting, John doesn't think twice about asking Cas to bend over the kitchen table for a quick fuck. A humiliated Castiel does as he is told while Dean seethes across the table. When Dean yells at his father to stop, John sees it as a teaching moment and invites Dean to fuck Cas instead (since Dean has never been with an omega before). Dean is appalled by the idea and ready to fight his father tooth and nail, but Castiel, not wanting to see father and son fight, encourages Dean to do as his father says. Dean fucks Cas, but rather than being a quick emotionless fuck before dinner, it is intimate exchange in which both boys experience pleasure and climax as John proudly watches not understanding the depth of the boys' emotional connection.
> 
> Afterwards, when they are done sitting through an extremely awkward post-coital dinner, Dean swears to protect Cas and never let anyone humiliate him or use him like that again. Cas believes in him and the two grow closer and even more inseparable. 
> 
> Cas and Dean should be no young than 15 and no older than 18 please. John isn't a cruel person, he is just a product of the society he lives in. He doesn't understand his son's continued friendship with Cas and tries to steer the boys towards more socially acceptable behaviors. No evil John. Castiel is humiliated, but resigned to his fate. He loves and trusts Dean and if he had his way, Dean would be the only only alpha he'd ever willingly submit to. Cas doesn't want to be fucked by John, but he wants Dean and encourages Dean. Dean is super uncomfortable fucking his best friend while his father watches, but Castiel's gentle encouragement and the feel of being inside him soon makes him forget that his father is even there.
> 
> Fillers' addition to the prompt: I added a certain hand gesture to the prompt with which alphas wordlessly tell omegas to present. It will come up in this work as well.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Tomorrow is your big day, right? Tomorrow you’ll present. You excited?”

“I guess so.”

“Let’s go for some ice cream once you’re an alpha too, a’right?”

“I don’t think I will be.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I am fairly sure that I will be an omega.”

“How do you figure that?” the boy named Dean asked and felt panic rise in his chest.

Cas shrugged at his best friend from early childhood on: “I just do.”

Dean thought about this. His friend was convinced that he was gonna be an omega from tomorrow on for the rest of his life? The thought scared him because they both knew that either you were an alpha which basically meant that you were allowed everything you wanted, or you were an omega and had to accept that alphas were allowed everything they wanted, including every rights to do as they pleased with omegas.

The boys were in the local diner, having a burger and some pie afterwards like every week since they were allowed enough pocket money to do this.

Dean’s gaze roamed the room in which they ate. In the far corner, there was a coupling going on. An alpha and his apparently favorite omega, because he knew his name and shouted it loudly, while they were steadily going at it. When the omega waitress announced the new order for the alpha cook, he gave her the sign that she could maybe serve it, but only after he had bent her over the stove. Dean shuddered to think that tomorrow that could be Cas, if his feeling of foreboding ready held true.

Neither of them said anything, but when the cook was done with the waitress and everyone went back to work like nothing had happened, Dean came to a conclusion.

“Either way, we’re going out for ice cream tomorrow.”

“But Dean, if I turn omega, you don’t wanna be seen with me anymore.”

“We’ll see about that,” Dean said grimly.

 

After school and ice cream the next day, Dean came home to tell his father that Cas was an omega now.

“Really?” John said with shock in his eyes. “Son, I’m so sorry.”

“For what, dad?” Dean asked.

“For Cas being that now. It really blows that you have to find a new friend now.”

“Why would I? Cas is my best friend in the entire world. He’ll always be.”

“But, son? He’s omega, you know what that means, don’t you?” John asked, looking a little shocked that his son didn’t seem to get that as an omega, Cas was now completely changed.

“I know he’s an omega, but he’s also Cas.”

“I’m not trying to be hard on you, but people won’t like if you still hang around Cas like nothing’s changed.”

“We’ll see about that,” Dean said again, more grimly then before because even when they had gone out for ice cream today, he and Cas had been frowned at and some people had actually hissed at them laughing together. The lady in the ice cream cart had stared at them when Cas ordered his own ice without Dean making the choice for him and paid with his own money. Wherever they had gone, they had heard angry whispers, not only by alphas but also by omegas who didn’t see Cas because he didn’t seem to know his place.

 

The week that followed got worse and worse. Someone actually came up to them while they were watching the football practice and shouted at Dean he shouldn’t take up so much of the omega’s time if he wasn’t gonna nail him right now, others wanted their turn as well.

Dean bristled up for a fight, but Cas had laid a quieting hand on his forearm which got him a huff from the football team, a flipped bird from the football coach, shrill laughter from the cheerleaders, but also a fond smile from Dean as he took his hand and they left the stadium.

“Dean you won’t be able to stop this from happening for much longer. Someone will show me the sign and I will just have to follow.”

“But Cas, this is sick. You don’t want to do _that_ with Randy the douche of a quarterback, do you?”

“No, I don’t. I just don’t have any other choice.”

“Then you shouldn’t have to, damn it!” Dean fumed and pulled Cas into his arms to hug him tight.

Cas scented Dean with a long shaky breath, quietly muttering into the alpha’s collarbone: “Would you defend any omega like that, or is it just because it’s me?”

Dean didn’t have an answer to that, but he swallowed against a huge, hurting lump in his throat as he pulled Cas tighter for both their comfort.

 

Things didn’t ease up at all, in fact they got so much worse that Cas came to school with a black eye just when John dropped his sons off.

“What happened to you?”

“Someone thought I stood in their way at the store and they got rough.”

John frowned, conflicting interests betrayed on his face: “Well, were you?”

“Was I what?” he said a little aggressively.

“Standing in their way?”

“No,” Cas huffed, before he deflated again, remembering his position now.

“I wouldn’t have thought so,” John said in a praising voice. “Tell you what, why don’t you come over after school and we’ll have dinner between the three of us. Sammy has a late soccer practice today and won’t be there for it,” he muttered the rest to himself as if he was thinking very hard.

 

In the evening, things seemed like they had always been. Dean prepared dinner for the family because John always had to work late and was grateful for Dean taking over cooking duty so that he wouldn’t have to do it while all exhausted from a long shift.

Dean and Cas laughed while they worked on their homework, and later as they cut up onions and tomatoes for the spaghetti they were gonna eat tonight. No one in the Winchester household minded simple food as long as it was there when everyone was hungry. They continued to joke and nudge the other out of the way whenever they needed to get to the stove.

They were all finished and had set the table when John came in through the front door.

“Something smells very good,” he scented the air.

“Must be the spaghetti we made,” Dean smiled innocently but his father shook his head.

“No I believe it’s a breedable omega.”

Dean’s face fell and he shot a quick look at Cas. “Dad, what?”

“I am sorry, Dean. But you have to learn how things are now,” John said with a pitiful expression and then he looked at Cas, palming his crotch and made the ever present familiar gesture for him to present, adding to make it more obvious: “On your knees, omega. My cock is hungry for some virgin pussy.”

Cas’ eyes scrunched close, but he began to strip off immediately while Dean protested loudly.

“No, Cas. Don’t. You don’t have to. This is crazy. Dad, I can’t believe you’d say that,” he walked towards his father, seemingly just as ready to punch him as he had been with the quarterback.

“Dean,” Cas said in a pleading voice, not daring to touch him like he had earlier, because if John wanted to enforce roles now, that wouldn’t do any good. He undressed further and put his plate away with shaking fingers, then he laid belly down onto the table’s surface.

Dean stood behind him, trying to cover his body with his own clothed one as John came towards them, unzipping and fumbling his already throbbing length out.

“Move away, son. The omega is gonna learn his place tonight.”

“If you touch him, I’ll-” Dean fumed and shoved his father, who only frowned but wanted to give back some angry words as well, when Cas spoke up again.

“Dean, please. Don’t. Just let it happen.”

Dean’s heart was aching in his chest as he now felt himself pushed away and John palmed Cas’ naked ass to bare his hole to view.

“You want it, omega?” he asked, but didn’t wait for an answer because he didn’t even need to because it wasn't as if Cas had any other choice and brushed his fingers over his virgin tight, very much not in heat, hole.

“So tight, aren’t you? You’d better get slick soon boy, or this is gonna hurt.”

“Dad, just stop. If he’s not even up to it, then don’t. Just don’t. Please,” he almost begged now as John dipped a finger into his mouth and pried Cas’ hole open with the tip of a wet digit while Cas hid his crimson face in his arms, waiting for it to be over already.

“I gotta get this done,” John said determined. “Better me than someone who’d really hurt him for not being ready.”

“Then better nobody!” Dean yelled now and stroked over Cas’ shoulders to soothe the both of them.

To the surprise of everyone, Cas visibly relaxed at Dean’s touch on his naked skin and John muttered out a small curse when Cas suddenly felt much looser. Dean saw how he worked his finger into his asshole now, but he didn’t even really have to because Cas started lubricating down there and his hole widened even when John pulled his finger out.

“He really wants it now,” he smiled and then looked at Dean. “If you do it, I won’t have to.”

“What?” Dean gulped and realized with embarrassment that he had started swelling while he still lightly brushed across Cas’ skin.

“Yes, either you do it, or I will. Besides, you never been with an omega before and this way, I’m here to guide you though it.”

Dean gulped again, but motioned John to back away from Cas, very much trying to convince himself that he hadn’t just seen his father lick Cas’ slick off his finger as he tugged himself back in. John really was one of the traditionalists and thought that every piece of spunk that wasn’t dumped in an omega was a waste and an affront against nature, so he wouldn't lay a finger onto his cock even though he was really hard right now.

Dean tried as best as he could to ignore him and his smacking noises around his finger as he pulled Cas up and turned him around to face him.

“We could have thought of this sooner, couldn’t we?” he whispered and smiled a little, brushing his fingertips softly over Cas’ still flaming cheeks. “If it’s gotta be someone, then it’s gotta be me,” he moved closer and chastely pressed a kiss to Cas’ lips.

The omega responded immediately, pulling Dean in by his elbows and Dean’s nostrils were hit with a wave of fresh slick pouring out of Cas.

“Dean, you don’t kiss an omega,” John’s voice chimed in, but Dean didn’t listen.

He moved his lips against Cas’, exploring his body and letting Cas help him to get naked as well.

“Wow,” he smiled as Cas sent his t shirt flying and roughly pulled his jeans down, his fingers nimble and his expression wanton for Dean.

“Alpha,” he moaned and kissed him again.

“You got him now, son,” John chimed in again, but Dean didn’t need his words as he pressed Cas back down onto the table, face upwards this time and his hands sought out the sweet place between Cas’ legs, his fingers knowing what the both of them wanted without his head catching up.

Cas moaned for him as he massaged his hole and found it so pliant for him that three fingers sank in easily. He pumped them in for a while, his eyes widening when he felt Cas’ body and breath hitch when he touched a specific spot. He marvelled at what he could do when he instantly pressed the spot again and Cas repeated the motion, shouting out his name.

“Good job,” John said again. “I think you can really-”

“Shut up!” Dean shouted and felt his inner alpha rumbling. “For fuck’s sake, just shut up, if you insist on staying in the room at least be quiet about it.”

When he turned his head and let his body sink low onto Cas, he captured his lips again, and both of them moaned when their erect nipples brushed over each other. Dean grabbed a hold of his aching cock which reacted to Cas’ proximity and his enticing scent.

“You want this?” he said hoarsely as he let Cas feel the head of his cock against his hole.

“Yes, oh yes. Dean, please. Alpha. Need,” Cas moaned and sighed happily when Dean answered his pleas by starting to push into him.

“Is it good?” he asked and Cas nodded before he heard an approving grunt from somewhere to his left as well. He turned his head around quickly, frowning viciously at his father, quietly telling him again to shut up and then he felt arms close around him and Cas pulling him low onto his body which made him forget everything that wasn't Cas.

“Alpha,” he smiled and closed his eyes, turning his mouth up for Dean to take it. He didn’t think twice, but kissed Cas again while also slowly starting to thrust into the perfect tightness that was his best friend.

“Hmm, wow,” he mumbled as he felt Cas pushing back onto him, working him first with varying intensity, but quickly finding a movement of his inner muscles which had them both panting as Dean heaved himself in faster now.

“Oh my god, Cas,” Dean moaned into his mouth, feeling a huge tension fill his entire body.

“Dean,” Cas moaned back at him. “My alpha,” he smiled and suddenly when Cas all but claimed Dean as his despite his place in the world as an omega, Dean felt himself coming deep within his best friend.

“What? Oh god!” he shouted out in an almighty surprise when his orgasm got even better by hearing his own shouts equalled by Cas and surprisingly something warm hit his stomach as he fucked his orgasm out into Cas.

“ _You_ came too,” he all but sobbed into Cas’ mouth, still kissing him even after they were done. “You really _came_ too.”

“I did,” Cas smiled, both of them knowing that the intercourse was rarely that good for omegas; usually it ended when the alpha was done and nobody cared how or _if_ the omega came.

“So am I allowed to speak again, now?” John fumed and both of them flinched when they heard his voice. “And could you clear the table now that you’re done? I’m hungry.”

Dean and Cas redressed, both embarrassed and blushing when they caught the others’ gaze or brushed by too close to each other.

They started eating in absolute silence, John practically glowing with pride of his son, but also a bit annoyed at Dean’s harsh words before and during the sex with Cas. Dean was battling the feelings rising inside of him, his lips prickling where they had repeatedly crashed into Cas’ and he knew he wanted more but he needed to talk to Cas too, about everything that had changed between them. Cas picked through his food, not really hungry after all that had happened, being objectified by his best friend’s father and then feeling as good as he had while Dean was inside of him.

After a couple of minutes silence, John shoved his empty plate away from himself and grinned at the two boys, fully confident that he had taught the lesson he had intended on instilling into the both of them.

“I hope you learned both your places tonight, kids,” he smiled and then started to do the dishes by himself as a treat for them being so attentive to his teaching.

Dean rolled his eyes, not able to believe his dad and through his annoyance, he found the courage to take Cas’ hand and leave the room with him.

He pulled him out into the backyard and pushed him into the high fence there, turning him around.

"Nobody will see or hear us here," he hummed and crowded in on the omega.

Cas looked up at him, scared and confused but a second later, he moaned happily when Dean started kissing him again. They moved their lips and tongues together until they both breathed heavily and Cas clawed at Dean desperately.

“Cas, I- what we just did… I liked it,” he panted when they had to come up for air.

“Me too,” Cas blushed, keening against him.

“I wanna keep doing this. With you… I want us to be together,” he caught Cas' gaze and held it.

“People don’t do this,” he shook his head, already trying to dissolve Dean’s hold on his waist and shoulder. “I’m an omega. I don’t get to keep you.”

“Well, I am an alpha and you’re _my_ omega. I intend to keep you. Would it make you feel better if we put it like that?”

“But your father-”

“Let’s not talk about him. I wanna take you up to my bedroom now and I wanna keep you save there. Don‘t go back home, I want you to stay with me.”

“Can we also have sex again?” Cas said with a blush and a small smile.

“As much as you like,” Dean smiled back and kissed Cas again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly interested in the world the prompter came up with and I think I'll continue working with this set up after this. 
> 
> I'd be up for writing a real scene between Cas and other people too, but of course it would be endgame to have Dean and Cas together. Any takers for characters? (John is pretty much a given, because that's why I came up with this sock account anyway.)
> 
> Anyway, keep a look out for more of this verse if that interests you.
> 
> Love, Sockadoodledo.


End file.
